1. Technical Field
The present device is a transforming shoe that allows the user to change from one style to another by disassembling, through means of rotating side and back flap panels and sliding the rear tongue piece, and then reassembling, to user preference.
2. Background Information
During the course of a day, many people change their shoes, frequently, to accommodate their daily activities. The cost of acquiring several different shoes is not a cheap commodity. As well as, there are a growing number of people that need storage of light items such as money, and light storage compartment items, to be stored within their shoes. Many people place money into their shoes, as well as, keep and store other items for safe keep. The transforming shoe alleviates the cost of buying different shoes to accommodate the need to change shoes as a day progresses; such as, jogging for the low-top position shoe and casual wear; high-top position shoe for the ergonomics of leg support for work and casual athletics; and off the back of the foot position shoe for lounging slippers to be worn in and out of the house; thus aiding in the comfort ability of comfort to be gained into one shoe.
The transforming shoe of the present invention fulfills a need for an inexpensive, versatile, sportish shoe which can be easily transformed into a number of different shoes that one would have to acquire to accommodate during the course of a day. This shoe frees up storage space for what it would have taken to accommodate other shoes to meet one's daily requirements for shoe accommodations vs. the all in one shoe; for which, has the capabilities of several combinations all stored into one shoe. This transforming shoe has the property of consolidated storage per each individual shoe unit. In meaning, this shoe has the capabilities of production design of more than one shoe thus making it a multitude of possibility for preference of design; for which, aids in the absent need to house other shoes, to accommodate, ones' needs, thus freeing up storage space for other shoes. The transforming shoe also aids as a quick remedy for those who like to slide their feet into their shoes over the back panel of the shoe by providing rotating and sliding panels to achieve that desired function of the shoe.
With the present invention, there is no need to acquire additional shoes to accommodate ones' daily needs. Instead, the transforming shoe of the present invention can be used to accommodate these needs. Shoes according to the present invention are more versatile than other shoes, because they can be transformed to meet the constant needs of the user.